


BTS One Shots

by Supernaturallygay



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hot, Party, Short, Smut, boyfriend - Freeform, bts - Freeform, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturallygay/pseuds/Supernaturallygay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just short chapters about getting it on with the members of BTS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Namjoon/Rap Monster Friends With Benefits.

Namjoon picked me up off the couch, and away from the semi cute guy I was talking to, and planning on making out with.

“What the hell Namjoon?!”

I protested and attempted to push myself away from him but it wasn’t much use, I was too drunk and tired to put up much of a fight and it was hard to fight Namjoon, dude was tall and well built.

“Trust me, I just did you a favor.”

He muttered, carrying me to his car and carefully placing me in the passenger seat.

“But I wanted to kiss him.”

I slurred, my head rolling back and resting on the seat. Namjoon chuckled and got in the driver’s seat. He backed out of the drive way and started driving towards his house.

“No you didn’t, the alcohol did. Trust me, you would have woken up the next morning, hating yourself, and hating me for not stopping you.”

I crossed my arms and rested my forehead against the cool window.

“Cockblock.”

I muttered, making him laugh.

“You think you’re the only one who missed out on a chance to get some tonight?”

I looked at him questioningly and he continued.

“I had this nice little cutie that I was talking to and I was totally getting somewhere with her when I saw you and Mr. overbite practically dry humping on the couch.”

I scrunched my eyebrows together.

“He didn’t have an overbite.”

I whispered, suddenly unsure.

“I’ll show you a picture of him tomorrow, and then you can thank me for being a great friend.”

Namjoon made a right turn, heading the opposite way of his house.

“Where are we going?”

I asked, deciding to drop the subject of my almost-hookup, because I knew he was probably right.

“We’re getting you food, drunkard.”

He joked, driving towards the McDonald’s drive thru. Namjoon started ordering us food and I focused on the outline of him in the car. He was tall and muscular and he was actually very attractive. All of the girls I was friends with thought he was good looking, hell I thought he was good looking, but when you’re friends for long enough you kinda get used to it and plus I had seen him hit on too many women to really been into him at this point, but I was currently drunk and therefore horny, (because the two kinda went together for me.)

Namjoon turned back toward me with our food and I quickly looked down, grabbing the bag from him, and hopping he wouldn’t notice.

“Were you staring at me?”

Damn it.

“Yeah.”

I answered bashfully.

“Why? Do I look especially good looking tonight?”

He joked, cupping his face in his hands. I laughed awkwardly, he had kinda hit the nail on the head, but he didn’t need to know that.

The ride back to his place was short and quiet as we ate our chicken nuggets in silence. By the time we got to his place I was feeling a little less drunk, but the sudden and intense attraction I felt towards Namjoon hadn’t calmed down at all, if anything it was only getting stronger and I was happy to get out of the enclosed space.

“Hey, sloppy! How about you let me help you walk.”

He called after me as I stumbled to his front door.

“I don’t need it.”

I called back before tripping on my own two feet.

He made an annoyed little sound before jogging towards me and sweeping me easily into his arms. I wanted to argue but it was nice in his arms so I just rested my head on one of his broad shoulders and let him carry me to his room.

“I can sleep on the couch tonight.”

I said quickly, already fearing the thought of cuddling up next to him.

“What, are you suddenly afraid I’m going to have cooties or something?”

I shook my head and tried to get out of his arms but he held me firmly against him.

“What’s up with you tonight? Are you actually pissed about this loser I got you away from? Honestly, I was doing you a favor.”

I bit my lip and shook my head again.

“Then why are you acting weird?”

He demanded.

“It’s just, I don’t know. You can go out and find some girl to hook up with any time and It’s like, I never get the chance to do anything with any guys and I’m kinda all worked up right now and I just don’t feel comfortable being next to you when I’m like this.”

Namjoon started laughing so hard he had to set me on the bed so he wouldn’t drop me.

“Don’t laugh!”

I called out, blushing furiously and feeling utterly humiliated. Namjoon sat on the bed next to my feet, trying to calm down, but failing miserably. I scooted away from him and covered my face with a pillow, wishing a hole would form under me and swallow me.

Namjoon turned around, grabbing my ankle and stopping me from scooting even further away. I could feel him moving around on the bed as he stopped laughing at me, he pushed my legs apart and I sucked in a harsh breath. What was he doing? He leaned against me, in between my legs and pulled the pillow away from me. I covered my face with my hands, having him between my legs was not helping my blush go away.

“(Y/N), look at me.”

I shook my head and I felt him sit up a little, so he could stop leaning on his hands. He grabbed my wrists and I tried not to let him move them but it wasn’t much of a fight.

He grabbed my hands and held them together firmly with just one of his hands. Tightly, but gently, he pressed my bound hands against my hipbones and I felt every single nerve in my body tingle. He was pressing down my hands against my hips just hard enough for me to want more. He leaned over me resting one of his hands over my head.

His entire body was positioned over me, my head was spinning and I knew it had nothing to do with the alcohol. He was smirking at me and his eyes were amused and playful.

“(Y/N)?”

I cleared my throat and tried to sound like I wasn’t at all affected by our current position.

“Yes Namjoon?”

I could see him try and not laugh at my feeble attempt to sound normal.

“Are you telling me that you don’t want to sleep next to me tonight because that loser with an overbite made you too horny? I'm a little jealous if that's the case.”

He was barely keeping himself together and he chuckled a little at the end of the sentence.

“No, you idiot, _he_ didn’t make me horny!”

I turned my head away from him, feeling embarrassed and defensive. Namjoon lowered himself so that he could whisper in my ear. In the process his hips were pressed against my opened legs and I could feel his pressure against my clit. My back arched slightly and my thighs squeezed the side of his hips. I bit my lip to keep myself from moaning, but even without the noise I knew it was obvious to him what I had just felt, and suddenly he wasn’t joking anymore.

“Who did then?”

His voice was suddenly husky and deep, all signs of laughing gone from his voice.

I didn’t answer, and he pressed himself against me even harder, this time I breathed out a sigh that almost resembled a moan and his lips came even closer to my ear, I could feel them brushing my earlobe as he whispered again.

“If he didn’t, then who got you all worked up?”

I was panting at this point and I wasn’t sure what else there was to do than to tell him the truth.

“You did.”

It was barely a whisper but I could feel his entire body react to it. A low growl came from the back of his throat I felt him get hard against my body. He released my hands and sat up on his knees, his eyes were smoldering as he stared down at me, my chest rising and falling at an unhealthy pace.

He placed both of hands on the outside of my thighs close to my knees.

“Dammit (Y/N), I don’t know why you’d even bother wasting your time with those losers then. All you had to do was tell me.”

His hands got lower and lower until they were wrapped around my hips. One of his hands continued to move until his thumb was directly placed on my clit over my leggings. He put the slightest pressure against it and I made an audible moan. My eyes closed automatically, as a small wave of pleasure racked my body.

“Next time you feel the need to hook up with someone just ask. I’d gladly scratch whatever itch you have.”

I moaned again as his thumb pressed against my clit once more. Namjoon took his hands off of my body and pulled his shirt off over his head, leaving him shirtless and making me even hornier.

“You’re turn.”

He smirked and winked at me before pulling my shirt off and grabbing the top of my leggings, sliding them off my body. Leaving me in just my underwear as Namjoon knelt over me. He looked over my body and licked his lips, making me shiver.

He leaned over me and pressed his lips against mine. I loved the taste. His tongue ran over my bottom lip and I opened my mouth slightly so he could slide in. His tongue gently messaged mine before he moved his lips against mine, his mouth was stern and I loved the feeling.

He started kissing and licking down my body and I felt like every place his lips touched was being set on fire. He came to the waistband of my underwear and pulled them off, before kissing his way down my thighs. He reached my most sensitive part and stopped, looking up at me and smirking before blowing against my hot, wet, skin. I squealed quietly and he bit his lip.

He moved so that he could slide my underwear off and then placed his head back in between my legs. He breathed against me again, teasing me. I felt like I was going to explode if he didn’t start doing something.

Ever so gently he touched his tongue lightly against my clit and flicked upward. It was the smallest thing but it caused an intense pent up moan to escape from my lips. He chuckled and then dove in.

I could feel his mouth all over me, hot and sweet against my body. I was a wet moaning mess as his tongue moved expertly against me. I knew Namjoon was experienced but I didn’t realize he was a freaking pro at this kind of thing.

My hands grabbed the sheets as I moaned again. Namjoon took his hands off of my hips and grabbed my hands, intertwining his fingers with mine. The intimate touch only made it better and I bit my lip hard.

I felt him nibble lightly on my clit and my hips bucked hard, Namjoon had to move one of his hands to my hip and hold me still. I was still squirming hard under his firm hold and I was sure I was going to cum any second. As if he could sense it Namjoon started kissing his way back up my body, raking his teeth against my skin and making me shiver.

“Why did you stop?”

I couldn’t help but whine at him. The pressure was still there and I knew if he left me like this I would go insane.

“How drunk are you right now?”

He was breathing heavy too.

“I don’t know, I’m probably back to a mild buzz, why?”

He kissed me deeply and I could taste myself on his lips. This excited me just as much as it weirded me out.

“Cause I don’t want to do this if you’re drunk.”

He reached into the drawer of his nightstand and I looked at him confused.

“Do what?”

Hadn’t we been doing it? Weren’t we doing it right now?

He pulled out a small foil package and I instantly recognized it as a condom. He raised an eyebrow at me and smirked.

“Bake a cake, why? What were you thinking?”

I giggled in spite of myself and Namjoon slid on the condom before positioning himself back in between my hips and kissing me feverishly. I could feel my whole body shaking with anticipation.

He slid himself into me slowly and I gasped. The pressure was almost unbearable but I was so wet at this point that there wasn’t much resistance.

“Fuck, (Y/N)”

He groaned as he slid in all the way, I moaned in response and positioned himself so that he could thrust in easier. He had and arm resting next to my head so he could put his weight on it. I could see his forearm muscles straining and I found myself being crazy attracted to his arm. The other hand was grabbing one of my hips and holding my waist close to his.

Slowly he pulled out, almost leaving me. He did this a few more times, slowly thrusting in and pulling out, moving my hips to meet his thrusts. Every time he thrust in his body would tense and I could see his muscles harden under his skin.

I moved my hands to his shoulders so that I could feel him move and tighten. I bit my lip as he started to move in faster. Both of us were breathing hard. I could feel his body slam against my clit as he thrust against me and it sent waves of pleasure through my entire body, I could feel it in my toes. There was an intense build up in my lower belly and I knew it wouldn’t be much longer until I came.

Namjoon growled my name again and he dipped his head down, to leave little love bites on my neck. The feel of his lips against my neck was what sent me over the edge.

I grabbed onto his shoulders as my body started shaking. I felt like I was holding on for dear life, and I wasn’t sure my body would ever stop. I could hear myself moaning and calling out for him but I couldn’t believe that I could be making those noises, I had never been this vocal before.

Just when I was starting to come down from my high Namjoon thrust into me one last time and I felt his entire body completely tense up as he came, he gripped my hip tightly and the hand that was next to my head grabbed a fist full of the bed sheet as he threw his head back and moaned in his deep, husky, voice.

We didn’t move from that spot for a couple of minutes, both just trying to catch our breaths. Finally he slid out and removed the used condom, tossing it in the wastebasket. He got out of the bed and I smiled as his naked butt waddled around the room. He grabbed his boxers and shirt off of the floor and turned back to me, catching my little smile. He grinned back at me and slid his boxers on, tossing me his shirt.

“Stop smiling at me and put this on.”

He joked and I gladly slid into it, loving the fact that it smelled like him. I puckered up my lips so that I wasn’t smiling as he slid into bed next to me. He laughed at my ridiculous facial expression and kissed me gently.

“Go to sleep dork.”

I smiled dreamily and tucked myself against him as he wrapped his arms around me.

“Okay, I can do that.”

Exhausted and content, I feel asleep against Namjoon’s naked chest.

 

 

 

 


	2. Sugar New Underwear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling errors, I never proofread this stuff.

I walked out of the bathroom wearing just a panties and bra. It had been too warm for pajamas lately and plus I had just gotten a matching maroon underwear set and I was kind of excited to show my boyfriend.

Suga was lying down in bed checking his phone, he looked up as I walked in, looked back at his phone and then did a double take. His eyebrows rose slightly as he stared at me.

“Don’t you think you’re a little over dressed for bed, babe?”

I shrugged and did a little twirl so he could get the full view.

“Do you like it? It’s new.”  
            He put his phone down and got out of bed, walking towards me.

“Well I figured it was, I would have remembered this.”

He pulled at my bra strap and snapped it lightly against my shoulder. I slapped his hand away and rolled my eyes, moving past him to get to the bed.

“Where do you think you’re going, (Y/N)?”

He wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up, twirling me.

I squealed and giggled a little bit before he put me down, not moving his arms from around my waist. Suga and I stood like that, swaying slightly, like we were dancing. We weren’t doing anything, he just stared at me. I had my hands resting on the back of his neck and I was playing with the bottom of his hair.

“You look delicious right now.”

He sounded calm but I could see that heated look in his eyes. I bit my lip and looked down in response. Suga put a finger under my chin and raised my head so that I was looking at him. His thumb pulled at my bottom lip, unhooking it from my teeth.

He slowly leaned in towards me, it didn’t matter how long we had been dating, Suga could always get my heart racing before he even kissed me. His lips touched mine, hard and dominating, they moved skillfully against mine and he ran his tongue over my bottom lip before massaging my tongue with his.

I melted against him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and pressing my nearly naked body against his fully clothed one.

He pulled away from me just an inch and pressed his lips against my ear.

“I want to taste you.”

One of his hands slipped under the waistband of my under wear and I moaned as one of his fingers teased my opening.

“All of you.”

I moaned again and he continued kissing me, moving me backwards. I felt the mattress touch the back of my knees. Without any warning Suga pushed me down and I fell lightly onto the bed. He leaned down over me and continued to kiss my lips sternly.

I loved when Suga took control like this. There was something exciting about giving up all the decision making and letting him tell me what to do, especially since I felt completely safe with him.

His hand slipped back into my panties and he gently ran his hands against me, making me convulse and squirm under his touch.

His head dipped into the crook of my neck. His breathing was heavy and ragged. I could feel his hot breath flush against my neck.

“God you’re so wet (Y/N)”

I blushed at his words. Somehow he always knew exactly what to do and say to make me feel innocent and inexperienced. His lips brushed against my jawline and I sighed, yearningly, I reached my hands to his cheeks. I cupped his face and pulled him to me so that I could kiss him.

His kiss went from firm and steady to rough and needing. His hand, which had been moving at a slow steady, teasing, rhythm worked against me faster. He slid two fingers inside me quickly finding my g-spot and making the ‘come here’ motion with his fingers inside me as his thumb tapped rapidly against my clit.

“Ah Suga!”

I moaned loudly, my lips detaching from his.

“You like that baby?”

I moaned again in response and he chuckled deeply before starting to kiss my neck, his lips moved down to my breasts, which were practically spilled out of my bra. He pressed his lips against the sensitive skin there. He began sucking and biting me lightly, leaving small purple bruises in the places where his lips had previously been.

I could feel myself getting closer and closer to climax and my moans where coming more rapidly. I could see Suga’s arm muscles straining and flexing as his fingers continued to pump in and out of me.

Within a few minutes I was coming undone under him. My body shook underneath him and my back arched as I called out his name over and over again. Suga’s hand moved away from my underwear and I thought he was done but he kissed me again feverishly before dropped his knees to the floor and pulling my underwear off of me so roughly I thought he might rip them.

“Suga, what are you d-?”

I didn’t even get to finish my sentence before he kissed the inside of my right thigh, making me shiver. He kissed the other thigh just as gently and his hands wrapped around my hips. He pulled me closer towards him and rested my legs on his shoulders.

I still hadn’t caught my breath but he was already slipping two fingers back in me. Slowly he worked them in and out of me as he pressed his lips against my clit. I moaned and my fingers instinctively tangled in his hair.

“Suga.”

I sighed as he sucked lightly on the sensitive skin. Suga knew exactly what to do to make me a moaning mess. His tongue started to moved against me in the perfect way my back arched as I called out his name again.

I could already feel the familiar build up in my abdomen as my body got close to climax

My body started to shake as I got closer and closer and suddenly Suga pulled off of me. He leaned over me, my face over his and kissed me deeply. It was the kind of kiss that you remembered for years afterward. It was so sudden and intense that I didn’t have anything to saw after he pulled away and looked deep into my eyes. He caressed the side of my face before kissing his way back down to my body and continuing to flick his tongue against my clit.

“Suga! Yes!”

I was cuming in seconds after he went back down there. My thighs squeezed and he held on firmly to my hips as I convulsed and moaned loudly.

He pulled me up from the bed and my legs almost gave out on me. Gently he slipped us under the blankets and I rested my head on his chest, exhausted. Both of us were still breathing hard. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me, kissing me lightly on the lips.

“Night babe.”  
            I smiled and bit my lip. After all that he didn’t expect anything from me, I loved him for it.

“Night Suga.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 done! chapter 3 should be up shortly, hope you're enjoying it so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is chapter one, I hope you liked it, chapter two will either be Suga or V. Leave a comment down below and tell me who your bias is and what your favorite thing about them is. Personally, I used to be in love with Jungkook but lately I've been kinda obsessed with Suga so yeah...


End file.
